


Hygge

by vix_spes



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Miranda shares her thoughts on the latest craze.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



Autumnal greetings to you all.  
  
I’m not really sure how October managed to sneak up on us but I’m rather glad that it’s here. Autumn is far more pleasant for us, shall we say more voluptuous ladies than summer. Summer is so stressful, what with being asked if you’re bikini body ready when all you want to do is sit in a freezer in an attempt to stop sweating and eat all of the Ben and Jerry’s. Summer is for stick insects who glow rather than sweat and look good in scraps of fabric that they claim are actually clothes.  
  
No, autumn is far more preferable. The colder weather means that you can shroud yourself in knitwear from head to toe and blankets are de rigeur. The Great British Bake Off and Strictly are back on the television and the wondrousness of autumnal foodstuffs simply can’t be ignored. Although, autumn and winter do bring with them something of a dilemma when you change your bedding. Do you do the cold bed dance or do you just cocoon yourself in all of the fabric? It’s a hard decision. And yes, cocoon is still one of my favourite words. Cocoon, _cocoon._ Still, as far as I’m concerned, autumn is a simply marvellous season and if I had my way then autumn would be extended and we would simply move from spring to autumn with a hop, skip and a jump over summer.  
  
And autumn has become even better with this new concept from Denmark. It’s called hygge and I think that’s going to become one of my new favourite words. Hygge, _hygge._ You can just wrap your lips around it and it means the best thing ever. It’s all about creating feelings of cosy intimacy and contentment. Of finding happiness and wellbeing within everyday life.  
  
Basically, it’s a genuine excuse to wear my onesie and hibernate. Even better, it encourages you to do so while in the company of friends and family. The best suggestion I’ve seen said ‘don’t deprive yourself’. It then went on to say, indulge in the good things in life and the things that make you truly happy; eat cake and pastries. Well, don’t mind if I do. No matter what my mother says, there is a genuine thing that exists that encourages a good gallop in the fresh air followed by a hot bath then stuffing my face with cake and hot chocolate whilst wearing a onesie.  
  
Bliss!  
  
Admittedly, there have been a few close encounters. Namely, one where Gary and I got a bit enthusiastic trying to get out of our onesies and knocked over a couple of candles which nearly set fire to our new drapes. Other than that, it’s been nothing more than lounging around in sleepwear and eating all of Gary’s new experiments in baking (and there have been a lot of those, much to my delight – all of them sweet, none of them savoury). I never want spring to arrive.  
  
All I can say is god bless the Danes for creating it and long may hygge continue!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/256820.html)


End file.
